WOOHP Australia
by jettmanas
Summary: The trip to the WOOHP branch in Sydney is underway. This story features sightseeing, an exciting mission, and Sam's birthday! (OC) Director Steve, Blaine, and Brittney guest star. Enjoy, review, fav, and spread the word if you like. Thank you for your encouragement!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mali-U Penthouse Dorm**_

A few minutes to 5PM, the girls had rolled their suitcases out poolside and looked to the sky in anticipation. Soon, a black WOOHP jet flew quickly, yet nearly silently into position above them, and a vacuum device extended from the underbelly. The girls tightly gripped their suitcase handles and were sucked into the vacuum to board the plane. Quickly, the vacuum retracted and the jet flew off unnoticed, except by one person in a nearby parking lot.

Mandy was poised at the side of her violet convertible, and had happened to look towards the penthouse dorm of the girls she'd known for so long. However, she'd looked over the instant after the vacuum had retracted, and merely shrugged before boarding her car.

 _ **Over the Pacific Ocean**_

The girls had secured their suitcases, found seats, and attached seat belts, giddy with excitement. Smiling, Jerry glanced over his shoulder to them from the controls. "Welcome to WOOHP Air. I expect a safe, speedy flight to Sydney. Please enjoy your your flight," he called out. "Thanks Jer!" the girls replied.

"I remember you said you never remembered going to Australia on a mission?" Clover asked Sam.

"Oh yeah," Sam replied.

"Turns out we did, when you were mind controlled into destroying malls. But we never made it to Sydney or WOOHP over there," Alex explained.

"Riiight...", Sam replied. "Well, here's to a much better trip this time!" The other two nodded.

 _ **Airspace over The Rocks, Sydney**_

The jet slowed to a hover over a 20-story WOOHP building in Sydney Cove near the Ferry Terminal.

After landing on the roof, the plane was powered down. The group gathered their belongings and disembarked. Suddenly, the entire landing descended into the top floor of the building, earning surprised looks from the girls. Jerry merely smiled, and the hydraulics came to a stop with the pad resting in a hanger filled with high-tech aircraft. A man working in the hanger boarded the jet and eased it into a vacant spot as the landing pad raised back up to the roof until it settled into place with a metallic noise.

"Jerry!" a tall, middle-aged man called out as he strode across the hanger to shake and firmly pat the shoulder of the somewhat older man.

"Steve, it's been too long!" Jerry replied, smiling. "Girls, this is Steve Bellums, director of WOOHP Australia," Jerry explained.

"Hello, I'm Clover," the stunning young blonde woman introduced herself pleasantly.

"Sam," followed the beautiful redhead eagerly.

"Alex," the vivacious black-haired beauty added.

"It's an honor," Steve said emphatically, shaking hands with each. "You've saved people, cities, countries, and the entire world more times than I can remember. We're familiar with your work over here," Steve said, grabbing Jerry's suitcase handle and rolled it along, leading the way.

The girls smiled modestly, took their suitcases, and walked alongside the two directors to the exit.

"Thank you, Steve," Jerry said, glancing over at his old friend. "How are things?"

"Pretty quiet, just like everyone else. We do have an ongoing case..." Steve mused.

"But for now, let's drop your things off here, take a tour, and meet your old friends." The girls' eyes lit up at the mention of old friends. Steve triggered an automatic sliding door, and walked down a hall with the group to another door which slid open.

 _ **Steve's Office- WOOHP Australia**_

Everyone dropped off their suitcases in the office, which while quite similar to Jerry's, had a few potted plants, photos and painting scattered about. Steve gestured to four WOOHP water bottles on his desk.

After the visitors had taken theirs and expressed thanks, the group left the office to briefly tour the training room, gadget lab, and (much smaller) containment facility.

Steve took a call, then after half a minute or so announced, "Ace! B and B just got back in by mini sub underground. Let's grab your belongings and go meet them."

"OK!" chimed Alex smiling at the clever nickname for their friends, as everyone got back to the office, dropped off their water bottles, and rolled their suitcases out of the office to the elevator down the hall.

 _ **Front Lobby**_

They descended to the bottom floor and the doors parted to reveal a modest-sized, high-ceiling room with a black-haired young man and long black-haired young woman seated on a lobby couch near the front desk.

"Blaine! Brittney!" the girls enthused, catching the attention of the pair, who stood to take fierce hugs from each of the girls and warm handshakes from Jerry.

"It's been too long, guys" smiled Blaine. "We would've been here sooner, but just got in from an underwater investigation."

"So good to see you all! If Dean was here, we'd have the whole gang," pointed out Brittney.

She noticed Sam smile a bit sadly at this, and Jerry spoke up, "Yes, Dean is actually temporary Los Angeles director in my absence." Blaine and Brittney both looked a bit impressed at this news.

Steve looked at the sizable group of elite agents, and started, "Not to bring down the mood, but I might as well get this over with. That situation I mentioned." Everyone's expressions grew a bit more serious. "Usually we do this in my office, but since we're all here... Someone has been targeting the fishing industry of our country, clipping nets before a catch can be brought aboard. This person leaves no clues behind, and didn't turn up the past few times we shadowed a fishing boat in mini subs."

Blaine nodded as Steve continued, "Our economy is taking a hit, especially in fishing. We're investigating possible suspects; people with a grudge against the industry or that want to protect fish to an extreme. And the gadget lab's getting stealth added to our subs ASAP."

Steve eyed the visitors, "Hate to ask this, but would you mind giving us a hand while you're here?"

"Of course, Steve," Jerry replied immediately amidst the girls' affirmations.

"Thanks, I'll let you know if anything comes up then," Steve said as he stepped to the front doors to trigger them to slide open. "Your ride to the hotel awaits, ta!" he said, gesturing to a black sedan in the parking lot outside. The visiting team gave thanks to Steve and gave their own goodbyes before exiting the building with Blaine and Brittney.

"We can meet up later after you've settled in. I'll give a call," Blaine said while he and the car's driver helped load everyone's luggage in the trunk.

"Yeah, after all, tomorrow..." Brittney said musically, "we're going out to dinner for your birthday!" She grinned and gave Sam a shoulder hug, then walked over to the passenger side of Blaine's small, white car nearby. "Oh, awesome! Thanks!" Sam said to her, then looked around to everyone else. "Can't wait!" Everyone boarded their respective vehicles and drove off to their destinations.

 _ **Seaside Warehouse- Sydney**_

Further east along the shoreline, in the Moolloomooloo neighborhood, a mini sub moved through a circular underwater opening in a concrete wall below a small warehouse. It continued forward, then surfaced alongside a nearly identical sub in the unusual living space. A burly, grizzled man emerged from the top hatch to the greetings of a few other men in the open-air kitchen nearby. He stepped out, closed the hatch, then walked across the sub docking area/living space, and accepted a cup of coffee from one of the men.

"Men, we've got a new kind of mission. Listen up..." the scowling man started.

 _ **Park Wyatt Hotel Entrance- Sydney Cove**_

After thanking the driver, the four fetched their luggage and entered the vast front lobby of the luxury hotel. Jerry spoke with the front desk clerk, obtained door keycards, distributed them, then led the festive group to the elevators. After going up a few floors, the group exited, found their respective rooms and unpacked.

They'd agreed to meet in the dining area downstairs before parting ways for the rest of the day. As their late lunch ended, Jerry said, "Enjoy Sydney. Of course, if you have any concerns, please call".

"Got it, Jer!" affirmed Clover, as she and the girls waved while leaving the spacious room.

Emerging from the hotel, the smiling girls took a short walk to the waterfront, then followed it east along the Circular Quay past the Ferry Terminal until eventually reaching the Sydney Opera House.

Glancing at her phone, Sam shared, "Says here, in 1788, Captain Arthur Phillip of the First Fleet established the the first British colony in Australia. This neighborhood, the Rocks, was once home to aboriginal people and is the first site of European settlement. The name comes from the rocky coast where convicts once pitched their tents".

Alex made eye contact and smiled at Sam, while Clover replied with a distracted "Huh," gazing at a fit, confident clean-cut tour guide nearby. Clover quickly grabbed her friends' arms and directed them to the guide, smiling flirtatiously. "We'll take the... guided tour," she requested, batting her eyelids.

The man looked in surprise at the her, then grinned. A few more tourists joined their group, and the tour commenced.

 _ **Royal Botanical Gardens**_

After the tour, and Clover had obtained the guide's phone number, the girls took a short stroll to the spacious park of the neighborhood, passing by palm groves, orchids, ferns and the like. They briefly stopped by a kids' art exhibit, showcasing the nation's history and indigenous culture, and finally ended up at the enormous outdoor event venue known as the Domain. A large crowd had gathered for the mellow rock concert, and the girls were enjoying the music for a while when a call came in on Alex's X-Powder. "Alex here, what's up Jerry?" she inquired, trying not to disturb anyone nearby.

"I hate to interrupt your sightseeing, but if you ladies could make your way to a more secluded area, we have an emergency," Jerry requested.

Alex signaled to the girls, and they set off a good ways off from the crowd. Suddenly, they were sucked into a giant powerful vacuum by that had emerged behind a towering tree.

Having not been WOOHPed in quite a while, the girls yelled in fright louder than usual as they careened to drop from the ceiling onto a comfortable couch in Steve's office. The three caught their breath, and composed themselves. "I was wondering if we'd ever do that again," considered Alex.

Jerry nodded in understanding and started, "Girls, we have a situation at the Sydney Aquarium."

He pressed a button at the desk's console and an image appeared of fish being sucked out the bottom of one of the large tanks.

"Fishnapping? I think this relates to the fishing sabotage we heard about earlier," Sam pondered.

"Precisely," Jerry agreed. "Agents are spread around the continent on patrol. You three are the closest. And since Steve, Blaine and Brittney have been putting in so much effort already..." Jerry trailed.

"No worries, Jer. Load us up and we're there," Clover cut in.

"Yes, the Earring Smoke Bombs. Activated by touching here," Jerry indicated briefly on an earring.

Clover snagged them, smiling. "Portable Force field in a Handbag," Jerry held out a small white bag, and showed a button on the handle to Alex, who'd just grabbed it with a nod. "And the classic; Laser Lipstick," he said, tossing one to Sam. Catching it, Sam and the others used their X-Powders to change into their iconic spy outfits. "And M-Ray Contact Lenses!" Jerry said as they were taken quickly.

"You'll take a mini sub down below. Now in stealth mode. Good luck, girls!" Jerry said, and pressed a button to open a trap door beneath them. They flew down the tunnel yelling, and Jerry smiled and waved.

 _ **Piers near Sydney Aquarium**_

The high speed WOOHP mini sub sped into position a ways off from the unknown mini sub, which was under the aquarium. A large vacuum device stretched along the underbelly, and fish sucked from the tank above were released into the wild through the opposite end of the hose.

"Clover, can you shoot a tracer on that sub? Then try to stop him while Alex and I catch the fish and patch up the aquarium." Sam rattled off quickly.

Sam and Alex were outfitted in UPWATIs, ready to drop out of the sub through a special compartment in the back, which allowed such maneuvers without allowing water into the enclosed cockpit.

"Nice plan, girl. Will do," Clover affirmed. "I'll hand you that piece of the floor with the robot arm once I get a chance too!" she added.

"Let's do some high-tech fishing!" Alex added, psyching herself up for the task.

Sam nodded, then she and Alex exited the sub through the back, Alex already holding out the Portable Force field in a Handbag.

Clover moved into position and shot the tiny tracer successfully onto the other sub.

Inside the other sub, one of two gruff-looking men picked up the signals of Sam, Alex, and a tiny speck that contacted their sub. "Hey, where'd they come from?" asked one of the two. "Beats me, let's send them packing," the other said. Alex had activated the force field, which had captured a large amount of escaped fish. Clover moved her sub in front of Alex to cover her, preventing the villains from getting to her. Alex shrunk the force field's size slightly, quickly swam to the hole, and got the fish back into the tank they'd come from.

The enemy sub was preparing to to ram the opposing one when Sam shot it with her laser lipstick, shearing off a piece of a tailplane. The distraction allowed Clover to use her sub's robotic arm to grab the circular piece of metal off the shallow cover sea floor and use it to forcefully swat the opposing sub.

The copilot of the sub briefly faced his partner, "We can't risk losing the boss's sub. Let's go. I'll use a pulse to deal with that tracker." The man pressed a console button, causing a pulse that rendered the tracker inoperative. The pilot nodded and moved the sub at high speed out of the cove to the ocean.

Clover had moved the piece of the aquarium floor into place, and Sam used her laser as a welding tool. Alex snagged the tailplane piece off the sea floor, and returned to the surface with Clover, who'd already contacted Jerry with an update. A WOOHP team of men in suits arrived to help aquarium staff who'd been contacted to help repair the damage and check on the sea creatures.

Sam and Alex got back into the sub to chase the enemy signal, but discovered it had vanished.

"Too bad about the tracker, but great work, team. When you bring the sub back, I'll analyze that piece you've found. Also, it seems while you were busy here, a second sub stole an undersea sound amplifying device from a top-secret lab in Melbourne," Jerry explained.

After the girls had returned, Jerry collected and handed off the piece to a lab tech, and the four took a WOOHP car back to the hotel. Before going to their respective rooms, they'd agreed on meeting for breakfast downstairs at 8AM.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Park Wyatt Hotel- Sam and Alex's room**_

The next morning started with exuberant cries of "Happy Birthday!" from Clover and Alex to Sam.

Clover had come over from next door to the shared room of the other two, bearing a gift which turned out to be a very cool silver tank top and shorts workout outfit. Alex's gift was a novel about a journalist that she figured Sam would enjoy. After Sam thanked them, they all got for ready for the day, gathered a few things to to take with them, and went downstairs to see Jerry.

Reading a newspaper and sipping tea, he was at a table away from other diners in the room.

"Happy Birthday, Samantha!" he said, giving a brief should hug. After they ordered breakfast, Jerry asked the waiter to take a picture of the four of them, and thanked him for doing so. "Expect my gift at tonight's get-together," he added, index finger raised.

"You shouldn't have, but thanks, Jerry," Sam replied.

"On to business," Jerry paused briefly, looking around discreetly. "Blaine and Brittney were too late to prevent the theft in Melbourne, but did apprehend one of the mastermind's henchmen; a fisherman who was recently laid off from work," Jerry informed. "Also, the analysis of the tailplane has determined that sub was borrowed from the Department of Fisheries in Sydney. A man named Fin Nero was recently laid off from that same Department," Jerry stated, and finished his tea. "My guess is he'll use the stolen device's undersea sound amplifying power to drive away sea life, as he's been clipping fishing nets and attempting to liberate aquariums. Probably soon, before being stopped. We have agents around the country on the lookout, but I may have need of you three," Jerry said.

"However, please enjoy a bit of sightseeing until we meet tonight at the Sea Reef Restaurant at 7 PM," Jerry offered cordially. Everyone enjoyed breakfast. Alex looked hesitant, then spoke up.

"Maybe Sam should sit this one out if we get called?" Alex considered. "It'd be really bad if you got knocked out, mind controlled, captured, or worse," Alex looked with concern at Sam. Clover nodded in agreement.

"Alex, I appreciate it, but I'd feel silly sitting around doing nothing with you guys out there. This villain has lousy timing, but with us four, Mr. Bellums, Blaine, Brittney, and everyone else, I think we've got some serious manpower going and should be OK," Sam said.

Everyone else agreed to this, and the girls stood, said their goodbyes, and made their way outside for sightseeing, starting with the nearby Harbor Bridge. After enjoying the view and taking some pictures, they made their way south to the Queen Victoria Building; the premiere shopping center in town. Crowned by a dome and surrounded by a host of smaller ones, the building featured stained glass windows, mosaic floors, and plenty of shops. Purchases were kept to a minimum, however, out of agreement that walking around town overburdened would be unpleasant.

Sam had planned out a visit to the tallest building in the city next; the Sydney Tower. After enjoying the view and a light lunch there, Sam took calls from her parents and later Dean, who had all figured out the time difference to wish her a happy birthday. The girls then went north back through town.

 _ **Seaside Warehouse- Sydney**_

Nero had the stolen compact device on the kitchen table, and his small group of henchmen were gathered around at his request. "Or finned brethren will finally find peace, safe from the oppression of fisherman." he stated flatly, and switched the device on. "Yeah!" one man commented. Another henchman whispered to a nearby cohort, "Not much of a speech-giver, huh?" The other man replied, "Eh, at least we got paid".

"I'm going out for a while to see this myself. You three stay here for a while to guard the machine," Nero ordered three former fishermen. The leader and a henchman then got into a sub and took off.

 _ **Australian Coast**_

Sea life around the continent was moving further out away from the country's fishing boundaries.

 _ **Sydney Aquarium**_

Various sea creatures fruitlessly pressed against the confines of their tanks in an attempt to escape, to the confusion of visitors and staff alike.

 _ **Seaside Warehouse- Sydney**_

Soon after the sub left, a WOOHP sub came to a stop at a pier near the warehouse. Blaine and Brittney had been briefed by Steve, and had pinpointed the device's signal to this location. They'd noticed a what looked like a sealed entrance underwater, but didn't want to force their entry and possibly ruin the element of surprise. Instead, they used bungee belts to reach the roof, then entered a ventilation shaft.

Both spies had donned compact gas masks, a WOOHP gadget they'd agreed with Steve on being a wise precaution for infiltration. Blaine found the exit to the shaft closest to the signal, looked around carefully for any signs of danger, then expertly removed the cover.

He and Brittney kept to the wall, hidden behind what appeared to be sub maintenance equipment. They both had M-Ray contact lenses, and had noticed a man upstairs on a catwalk, obscured from conventional sight. The other two were at the table near the device. Blaine signaled to Brittney, then moved silently to approach their target. Blaine struck out at one man, rendering him unconscious with a solid kick. The other man had some sort of energy gun out in a flash, and fired, but missed Blaine. Not wanting to take chances, he ran for the stairs. Sure enough, a canister was fired from upstairs, which filled the area around the device with gas. Both henchmen looked on from upstairs carefully, wearing gas masks.

After the gas had dissipated, they went down the stairs and confirmed that the intruder was unconscious. When one of the men attempted to grab Blaine under the arms to take him captive, to his astonishment, his hands passed right through him. While the gas obscured their vision for a while, Blaine had used his M-Rays to see quite clearly, and taken cover. Brittney, meanwhile, had moved into position to use her holographic mood ring to project an image of Blaine seemingly unconscious.

The two were blindsided by the spy team, and were quickly secured with the third henchman with Blaine's Bungee Belt cable. Brittney, who had radioed WOOHP before Blaine left cover, flipped off the shutoff switch to the device.

Steve and a few agents promptly arrived by forced entry through the building's front door. "Good work, you two; agents have confirmed all sea life in the area is no longer being driven away!" Steve remarked. "The mastermind is a slippery eel, though. We've got a reading that the other sub is making a getaway, but your friends are already in pursuit."

"Seeing as they didn't need to come and rescue us, why don't we hope the same for them. But we can still be ready in case, right?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah. Men stay here and radio a backup team to help take these three to WOOHP," Steve said to his men. "Blaine, Brittney, let's go see if we're needed," he added, and the three hurried to the front door.

 **Near the Sydney Coast**

Nero and his henchman had been pleased with the initial sea life exodus, then dismayed as it suddenly halted. He tried contacting one of his men at the warehouse to no avail. "What's going on?" he questioned with frustration.

The girls, meanwhile, had received the news that Blaine and Brittney had shut down the device, and were closing in fast on Nero, thanks to their enhanced WOOHP sonar. Sam had been studying the controls on the way, and as Clover managed to get even closer, she activated the robot arm.

"I don't think it'll reach, Sammy," Alex commented. "Should we go out in the UPWATIS again?"

"Not this time Alex, since I figured out this!" Sam replied, and pressed a button.

The claw of the robotic arm shot out on a cable and grabbed into the other sub's hull, then locked on with a magnetic grip.

"Ooh, nice one!" Alex remarked. "I didn't know it did that!"

"Neither did I til a minute ago," Sam smiled back at her.

"OK, let's bring this fish back to shore," Clover said with gusto, gave the sub full power, and managed to drag the other sub back to a shipping pier at the shore. Nero and the henchman burst quickly out of the top hatch, and made a break down the pier so they wouldn't be trapped inside and overwhelmed.

They ran for a truck nearby, intending to hot wire it to make their escape, but the girls flew out of their sub with jet pack backpacks to quickly intercept them. The henchman suddenly turned around fired a few shots from an energy pistol, one of which was headed straight to Sam. Alex, concerned Sam wasn't going to dodge in time, was already in motion, and her jet pack wing took the shot.

"Whoa!" Alex yelled as careened out of control.

Clover, who'd had her Laser Lipstick drawn for a while, finally had a clear angle, and destroyed the man's weapon with a precise shot. Sam, meanwhile, had flown to Alex's aid, who was unable to gain control or shut off her jet pack. Sam carefully steered her to the ground in a hover, then removed her jet pack, which was still short circuiting.

Before Nero could draw his own gun, Clover had dropped her Earring Smoke Bombs, obscuring his vision so that his shots missed their mark. The girls, though, could see through the smoke clearly, thanks to their M-Ray Contacts. Before a stray shot could hit anyone, Sam and Clover quickly shot their Bungee Belts into the smoke, immobilizing the two attackers.

A WOOHP jet soon conveniently blew away the smoke with its approach, and after it landed, Steve, Blaine, and Brittney emerged. "Nice work, team!" Steve said. "Just said that with these two as well," he remarked, pointing a thumb casually towards Blaine and Brittney, who were moving Nero and his henchman to the jet.

Nero looked in frustration at his captors. "I was trying to liberate sea life from the uncaring masses, and you had to ruin all my hard work!" he grumbled.

Alex replied, "Hey, I'm an animal lover. But that doesn't mean you can go around breaking laws, ruining the economy, and stuff".

Steve nodded. "She's right, mate. Try a less extreme approach next time. For now, a stay in a WOOHP cell," he said. Blaine and Brittney loaded them into the jet. Steve motioned to the girls to do the same. "Come along, girls. I can get a team to collect the subs. We've still got time to make tonight's reservation, right?" he said pointing to his watch.

"We still have time! Thanks Mr. Bellums." Sam replied, as they all boarded and the jet took off.

 _ **Sea Reef Restaurant**_

After the captives were dropped off, everyone had time to return to their respective homes and hotels to get cleaned up, showered, and off to the restaurant. The group was enjoying dinner and chatting festively at a large table.

"Hm, no one ordered seafood," Jerry quipped dryly.

Sam caught Alex's attention and said happily, "Thanks for taking that shot, Alex. I was so relieved you weren't hurt".

Alex gave her a hug and replied, "No prob, Sammy. Couldn't have anything really bad happening to the birthday girl today".

"You did a great job too Clover," Sam said, turning her attention to her other best friend.

"Oh, this is tasty," Sam added, indicating her Mimosa.

"Thanks Sam. I'm so glad things worked out today," Clover replied. "Hm, that's right... it's your first drink. Well, I don't need to worry about you being responsible," Clover smiled and sipped her Bloody Mary. She's turned 21 a few months before Sam, and had a healthy drink like the one she had tonight on occasion.

Alex, not yet 21, who was having an apple cider, grinned when she noticed a waiter approaching with a round white frosting cake, topped with a candle. The group sang out the Happy Birthday song, and a blushing Sam made a silent wish before blowing out the candle. After everyone had cake, she opened gifts from Steve, Blaine, Brittney, and finally Jerry.

Jerry's gift was a framed photo of he and the girls at the hotel that morning for breakfast. Sam thanked him and enjoyed a little more time with everyone until it was time for the eventful day to finally come to a close.

 _ **Thanks to everyone who's encouraged me in doing this. My brother and Ghidra from TSUG forum for catching typos, etc. Capm for technical help and inspiration. Hope you enjoyed it. Please, review, fav, and so on if you did. Also, I have one more story I'd like to do to wrap up the Containment Facility visit trilogy!**_


End file.
